I Thought So
by Va-Va-Veronica
Summary: The last thing Embry needs is a imprint, he's constantly tired, and upset. Imprinting on Leah's, shy but sarcastic best friend might be the best thing for him, but with the things she hiding, could it just be another issue in his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamiar: I do not own the Twilight Saga, but oh boy do I wish I did.**

I've been wanting to right a fanfic for Embry for a while, and now that I'm done with Volleyball. I decided to right it, I hope you like it (:

Lisette's POV

"Leah, please tell me what kind of drugs you're using, you're friggen tall!" I say, to my best friend, as I grab my bag. We start heading out of the airport.

"It's not just me." Is her answer, and she pulls my bag out of her hand, "Maybe you're just not growing."

I nod, agreeing that maybe I have stopped growing. "Well at least now you don't have to complain about Sam being taller than you."

A flash of anger rolls over her, and her whole face and attitude change. "Yep," She whispers, I'm pretty sure she said something else but I had already had her thin body in my arms.

"Tell me what happened so I can kick his ass!"

"A whole lot of nothing, we just broke up," She whispers again, as she wraps her own arms around me.

"I'm still going to kick is ass!" She grinned, just for a quick second before her mouth started to spill, "The bastard left me for my cousin. She's not even- UGH." Her arms fly up, "Why her?"

"Who?"

She looks at me, "Doesn't matter. Quill's been dying to see you, I think he'll love your new look."

I hurry to answer her before she says any thing else about the way I dressed, "You knows are still telling that lame story?"

"It's not everyday, I walk in on two cousins mac-ing in the closet."

I roll my eyes, "It was one stupid kiss."

"It's still hilarious, you're the only girl Quill's ever kissed!" She shakes her head and chuckles a little bit.

"What about Seth?" I say as she opens the door to a red jeep, she tosses my bag in the back seat, and we both get in.

"Probably out with Jake again."

"Jake? Black? Haa, how'd that happen?"

"To long of a story to tell." I didn't mind that Leah didn't want to tell me, there was tons of things I still hesitated to tell her.

"So, mom has you're bed room made out and everything. She even made a pie." A smile spreed across my face, Leah on the other hand looked very upset about t.

"And the bad news?"

"I doubt seriously that we'll get any."

"Please don't tell me you guys through a welcome back party!"

She smiled, "Oh please, it was only a pie. Damn who do you think you are?"

A grin, kicking my knee high Converse on to the dash board, "Whatever."

_Embry POV_

I hopped into Jake's truck. All I wanted to do was sleep, yet Mom had made it her duty to make me go to school. As tired as I was I got out of bed, and went.

So at the end of the day, the last the I wanted to do was go to Leah's and get bitched out.

"Dude, maybe you should stop patrolling at night." Jake slaps my back, and I urge to slap him. I know that if I will it will just prove the point that patrolling at night is depriving me of the sleep I dread for.

"Yeah, yeah." I slump back in the seat to tired to argue, or disagree.

"You going to Leah's?"

"." is my answer, I open the door, I decide that I can get home way faster if I just walk. So that I won't have to hear Jacob's voice any longer. Plus, I can get home way faster

by foot.

"Sue's making Pecan Pie!" I throw my hand in the air. I have to admit Sue's pies are to die for, but at this moment I feel like I'll die if I don't catch up on sleep.

I'm a lot more happy when I see my little blue house, I open the door, and saw my mom instantly standing on a chair nailing a picture to the wall. I walk up to her offering her some help, she Rufus, of-course, instead saying, "I ordered, pizza."

I help her little body down from the chair, saying, "I'm not hungry on my way out." I pass her, and the wonderful smelling pizza, to my bedroom were I fall over on my bed.

"I'll just take it to Sue's! I heard she's making pie!" That was all I heard because after she said that I was asleep. The last thing on my mind was Leah, or her best friend.

**Lissete's POV**

"Hey Lissy! It's Seth and he's coming toward me. I let out a low hey as he hugs me, honestly I don't want him touching me, I don't want anyone touch me. Seth looks absolutely huge, he's tall, unlike Leah he's not thin, he looks like he's been shooting up steroids.

"You look cool." He comments, taking my bag from the back of Leah's Jeep.

I look up and see my cousin, I notice him immediately. Quil is also, a giant, and I have to admit he looks pretty sexy. "LISS!" He yells, coming towards me, also wrapping his big arms around me, he was extremely hot, physically. I smile a bit.

"You got cute." He comments, scooping me from my feet, I start laughing, "So did you!"

"I MISSED YOU!" I want to tell him that I missed him to but the air is being pushed out of my lungs, and I can't breathe at all.

"Quil you're going to suffocate before mom even gets to see her!" says Seth, and he's being honest.

"Oh! Sorry." He places me back on my feet.

"Thank you, Seth." I turn around to find that Leah is no where to be found, I'm sure she knows that I don't like being around many people, still she leaves me alone.

"Come inside." So I followed excited Quill inside the house, it was the same as I remembered except the inside was painted a different color and some furniture was moved. The first thing that came to sense, was the amazing smell of Sue's pie.

"I'm in here hun, just making up another batch of pecan pie, since Leah throwing a fit." I followed the sound of her voice into the kitchen where I found Sue mixing up something brown. She looked great, her hair was braided into one of those really pretty braids. She was wearing the long dress filled with multi-colored flowers.

She walks over to me, "Look how tall you've gotten. You're starting to look just like Julie."

I roll my eyes, "I hope not!"

"Here let me get you to your room." She puts her spoon down, pulling me towards the back.

• • • •

"Hunny, you need to wake up." My eyes open, and Sue's is over me. Her brown eyes observing me as if something wrong, her hair is loose, and I'm pretty sure she just woke up.

I sit up, and realized just how tired I am. It's 6:37. Damn.

I get out of the bed and notice that my bags aren't on the floor. "Where's my bag?" I say, and I'm afraid I said it way to commanding.

"I put your stuff up for you, I hope you don't mind." She says calmly.

Damn, what if she'd found my stash? "Umm, thanks." I fall back onto the bed, waiting for my heart beat to return to normal.

I retreat to the bathroom where I go through the normal routine I would if I was back home. When I return back to my room, Leah's sitting on the bed, legs crossed wearing this amazing dress that shows off her amazing legs. I grab something to wear out of my dressers and slip it on, as I sit down next to her slipping on my Converse.

I wore skinny jeans, my knee high converse, a hot pink belt, with a black and white plaid shirt. I thought about curling my hair but hesitated when I realized how that Leah wasn't as patient as I was hoping. I settled for my straightener, gladly, my bangs made my hair look better when it was straightened. I had the perfect amount of eyeliner and mascara, and I really like the way my hazel eyes looked with the plaid shirt.

"You are so hot!" Leah grins, slapping my behind as I head out the door.

• • • •

The Rez School wasn't exactly as big as my old one, but still I had no idea where I was supposed. It sure didn't help that my guardian hadn't stayed, _thanks a lot Leah. _

"Ay Liss." My heart spring out of my chest and the flutters back in when I realized it's just Quill. He's wearing a shirt, "Did I scare you? I'm sorry, you just looked-."

"Could you help me find Multi-Media?" I purposely interrupt him but he just smiles.

"I have that one too. It's straight ahead"

"Even better." I half smile.

"Hey Quill!" He turns around, but I keep walking straight ahead as Quill directed, but Quill and whoever else caught up to me. I reconginze Jacob and Pau as soon as our eyes connect.

"Liss. Looking good." Paul says, he has the weary smile on his face, "You're all grown up, I think it's about time you marry me."

I sniffle, "Right." I remember when he used to pick on me because I had braces, and I used to pour lotion in his cereal. Now, I'm to afraid to say anything to him. I can't even think with how loud the guys are laughing, I want to answer him with the sarcastic thing in my mind but right before I do, Quill says, ""Turn here." Jake, Paul and I exchange smiles at each other as I make my way into the classroom. I hand my sign in sheet to the teacher, and she smiles at me tells me her name, and says, "You must be Lisette." I nod, pulling a smile out of me, I want to blurt out, _No Sherlock the paper just happens to have Lisette Masters on it. _

"You can have a seat next to Quill if you'd like." And I really would like, I pull my bag from my shoulder and place it in my lap as I sit in the empty seat next to Quil.

"So mom really wants to see you, she told me to tell you that she's sorry she couldn't make it to Sue's yesterday."

"How is she anyway?"

"Good. Her and dad are getting ready to go on vacation for there anniversary."

"Vacation? Where?"

He smiles, "Some where in Oklahoma for a few days."

"I should have known." I whisper, knowing it was mom's idea. "Well I could come over today if that's cool."

"It is. Definitely."

"Man, I really hope she makes cook-."

Just then someone walks in the class, he's tall, kinda big, not as big as Quill, he looks terribly upset; or maybe he's just tired I can't tell. I must admit his is damn-hot, as soon as our eyes connect I know it's Embry. He looks at me, and then at Quill and so quickly his eyes are back on me.

**A/N Yeep, That's as far as I got, but so far I'm liking the way it's going. What about you? Review and Let me know .**


	2. You Threw Rocks At Me

**A/N I do not own any of SM characters, but we both know that. I liked writing this chapters, I tried writing more on Embry's POV but I'm not all that good at it, as you will see. It's just not that easy writing as if you were a guy when you're a girl, I have no idea what goes on inside a guys brain ! (: R&R**

**Embry POV**

"I'm home!" is what wakes me up from the sleep I so desperately need to catch up on before I had to go patrolling. The roar coming from my stomach is the only thing that helps me to get out of the bed. It was dark out, and still I was tired.

"Did you bring anything to eat?"

"Yep, I brought some fish that Sue made."

I head into the little kitchen to meet my mother who has placed she bag of fish on the counter. I can smell it from where I stand, and it smells great.

"You need a haircut, son."

I roll my eyes, "I know, I just haven't had the time to." She gives me this look, she's going to asks me what I've been to busy doing that I can't get a haircut, I can. Sometimes I wish I could just blurt it out to her that I'm a werewolf so she'll leave me alone about coming home late.

that the last thing I feel like doing right now is arguing with mom about a haircut. I grab the bag of fish, and head into the living-room.

"Anyway, Liss looks as good as ever. She got taller surprisingly." This is the last thing I care about at this moment, but I figure she's just going to keep talking about it until I reply. "Her braces are gone too."

"That's cool." I immediately start eating the fish, hoping that this is the end of the conversation. "I think something happened to her when she left, she doesn't seem alright."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, she looked scared." Gladly I heard the refrigerator close, and she's not in the kitchen anymore. "You should see for yourself."

After I finish the fish, I take a shower, and head back to bed.

I walked into Multi-Media, handed my late pass to Ms. Longsten. I glace at Quill, "I really hope she makes cook-." It's the sweetest sound I've ever heard.

My eyes fall from Quill to the angel sitting next to him. She's the beautifulest being my eyes have ever been blessed to see. I can't bring myself to look away. Her eyes were the first thing that caught mine. And her light skin, her small full lips, her thin body, I have to rip my eyes from her.

"Embry, please have a seat." I come back to Earth and sit next to Quill.

He has the stupid ass grin on his face, "How nice of you to join us." We both know that he's not talking about joining class. He's talking about joining the side of the pack who'd imprinted. I gave him a real irritated look.

Ms. Longsten hands everyone a paper about audio editing, and I take the opportunity to look back at her. In the process of staring at her, I realize it's Liss, fatty, fat fat, chunky monkey Liss. At first I hadn't even noticed it was her, she looked tiny, and she was wearing make-up, dark make-up.

Qui;l says something to Liss, that I don't notice because I'm to busy observing her to hear what he says.

"I think I'll go to Leah's first." She whispers, but it's completely audible to me.

"I can't even believe that Leah gets along with anyone." Quill reminds me that I've not only imprinted on his cousin, I've imprinted on Leah's best-friend. It doesn't help that I dislike everything about her, and it's impossible for me to think nice things about.

"Are you serious! She's like the most amazing person ever." Liss is serious about what she's saying. I'm trying to understand how it's possible that anyone could think that way about Leah. "I'm going to marry her sweet ass one day." Her voice is insanely cute when she curses it makes me and Quil laugh. Lissy looks at me for a quick seconds and when she notices that I'm looking back she look back at her paper.

"I don't get the joke." She simply says.

"Don't worry, fatty. I don't think you will."

"Okay, I'll just say I marry her, so everyone will think we banged." Quill finds this funny, actually hilarious, it doesn't make me laugh it makes me jealous, for once of Leah.

"If Leah ever asked, just saying, I'd strip." Quil thinks it's funny, but the thought of her stripping goes straight to my dick.

"That's actually a pretty nice image, I mean Leah's hottt, you're hott." I'm so tempted to punch the smirk of Quill's face, but Liss does it instead softly slapping him. He just continues to laugh, Ms. Longsten starts to talk about something, but all I can think about is Lisette, how beautiful she is, how her voice sounds when she talks, I knew for a fact that from now on all I could think about her. And I wanted to be the one to make her happy.

**Lisette POV**

I tried to pretend that I hadn't noticed Embry staring at me first period, and majority of fourth, and seventh period. I tried to pretend that Quill wasn't cool as shit. I tried to pretend that I was okay with random guys talking to me.

I had two classes with Quill, a class with an old friend, Kim, one with Jake, three with Embry and lunch with Paul.

For some strange reason my mind kept flashing to Embry staring at me, and every time he opened his mouth to talk, and nothing came out. He looked so different, Embry looked like something was seriously wrong with him (in a cute way). When I first saw him, he looked tired, and I wanted to know if he was okay. If everything was okay with him.

The next three days are easy for me, I walk with Quill in the hallways, eat lunch with Paul, when I get home, I finish my homework, watch TV, talk to Sue and Seth, eat, shower, sleep. I hadn't heard much from Mom or Dad, nor Leah. I didn't expect either of them to speaking that all of the above worked late throughout the week.

I grab an apple, a slice of pizza, and a water as I reach a seat at an empty table.

"Hey."

I nearly jump out of my pants, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

I shake my head, "It's fine."

"Have I told you that you've changed a lot?" Paul says sitting in front of me with a tray including three slices of pizza and a apple juice. I try to act like I don't notice that he eats so much but it's really hard to speaking that he has those amazing muscles.

"Yeah, well it's hard to be the fat kid here in La Push."

"You weren't fat; you're were just a little chunky."

I roll my eyes, "Well after three long summer of fat camp, I was hoping things would change."

"Don't worry, now that you're this big." He holds up his pinky. "It will all be forgotten." He takes a huge bite out of the pizza, "Look, fatty, I'm sorry for all those times I picked on you."

"Well thank you Paul, for being mature."

"I have to now that you're all hot now, fat fat." I kick him in the shin.

"Who does Pee Pee Paul have the hots for now." He explodes into laughter.

"Hey! I quit doing that." He laughs for a few more seconds, "Let's just say I'm into older women, precisely three years or so."

I start counting the years on my finger, trying to remember who was older than all of us when we were little. "Mmm, Leah, and Becca, Emily, Manda, Sam?"

He snorts, "None of the above."

"What about Breana, Jane, Rach." He doesn't have to answer because his eyes light up and he looks down, he's smiling a lot.

"I'm in love with her."

"That's sweet." I take a small bite of my apple, "How long have you been dating?"

His eyes fall, "That's the part that sucks, I mean she knows and all but she doesn't want us to be together. It's weird half the time she likes me and the other half I'm to young for her." I can tell that this is a sticky situation for him, and I'm not even sure I want to be in this deep. "She's just so perfect, and I don't want to push her into anything."

I bit hard into my lip, "I'm pretty positive she likes you too, she just doesn't want everyone to know that she also has the hots for a kid." I can admit, my advice is pretty nice. But still, Paul smashes his milk back down on the tray and it splashes onto my pizza. It not only scares the geebess outta me, it ruins my pizza.

"I'm not a kid." I nod, agreeing.

"Well some kid just ruined my pizza." I'm smiling, hoping that he'll understand that I'm just joking. Luckily he does, he starts laughing. I spend the time placing air into my lungs.

"Sorry."

Ever since that day all me and Paul talked about at lunch is Rachel. I'm pretty sure I could list every detail about the brunette if someone asks me. It was obvious that Paul had a little temper problem, fortunately I knew the right things to say.

I still hadn't spoken to Embry, though I wanted to so bad. At first I didn't understand why since Embry had always been so mean to me. Even though I didn't have any good memories with him, I still felt a pull towards him. I couldn't keep my eyes off Embry. I couldn't stop thinking about talking to him when he came around. There was plenty of times during my first week were Embry would walk up to me, and not say anything at all. I was to afraid to talk about it with anyone so I ignored it.

I couldn't be more happy to see Leah on my bed waiting for me the next Thruday. "Damn, what took you so long."

I throw my bag on the ground. "Dooooooooode, I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get something to eat."

She smiles, "Nothing to eat in there, we could go to the steak house."

My eyes get all big, that sounds absolutely fantastic. "Yes. I'll just change into some shorts and we can go."

I open up on of my draws and instantly find a pair of shorts, I slip my Vans back on. And meet Leah outside. I see the guys across the street, all shirtless. I wonder if Embry's over there. If he is I bet he can see me staring. Damn. I looked down, getting into Leah's jeep.

"So I met this guy." Leah says as she finds a table at the steakhouse.

"REALLY? When? Where?"

"At work." Leah shifts, I remain quiet because I know for sure she's not done talking. "He's taller than me! And he's hott! He's not some jobless low life."

I smile happy for her.

"So let me repeat that he's hot, and hot. He gave me his number and was all like "Call me anytime."

"Wait! He has a accent." I fall into the conversation more than I ever have.

"Yes, it's so freaking sexy." She's grinning, "His name is Fernando." Leah likes her lips, and sits back. I have to admit that I'm smiling my ass off, not just because this guy sounds amazing, I haven't seen Leah all that happy since I've been back.

"So how has your two weeks of La Push been?"

"Pretty good. The guys don't freak me out as much as they did when I first got here."

She gives a brief smile. "Good because it freaks the guys out." Just then the waiter walks up and we order our food, the waiter gives us both Cokes and walks away, "The guys talk about me? I didn't even think they notice." Leah had told me before I got here that she worked with the boys, and they pretty much told each other everything. This was the first time Leah had mentioned anything that they'd said about me.

"Nothing really. Just that sometimes you look afraid, and you're quiet all the time."

I'm glad that they don't think bad things about me, it's fine if they've noticed that I'm quiet. I've always been. I wonder what Embry thinks about me? If he thinks I'm a good quiet, or a crazy quiet.

• • • •

I rushed into math class, taking my seat. I can already feel Embry glaring at me, I don't look up _yet_. I just pull my book from my bag, I open it and notice that there's a blank paper there. Great, I'd forgotten to do my homework, because I was out munching with Leah.

Now usually I wouldn't do this but I'd promised mom that I'd do my homework everyday. So I looked up at Embry, who surprisingly wasn't looking at me. He had his head on his desk, I tapped him, "Umm, Embry." His face looks up to me, "Can I copy your homework." Now he's giving me that awkward, but cute glare. I'm actually having doubts already about asking him. But I can't help but to smile when I realized his hair is cut. I notice his tan, peachy colored skin. Then he smiles a toothy smile back at me, "I wish I would have done it."

"Oh, well thanks." I look back at my paper.

"But," My eyes fall back into his, "We have time. We could to it together."

"Okay." I half smile, even though there clearly tension between us, I'm not sure why. I slowly move to the empty seat in front of him. "How about I do even and you do odds." I grin. Good one.

I start on number two looking down at the book and trying to show no eye contact with him. I take a deep breathe, and get the amazing whiff of him, he smells really good, like nature. And grass. And water. STOP IT, LISS!

I show him the two answer I've got and he opens his mouth to speak, "So, what kept you from doing this?"

I bit into my lip, looking back down into my book. "Leah."

"Oh."

"She's having boy issue's well not issue, but you know."

"Actually I don't." I look down. Gosh, this is just too awkward.

"She has this date, and she forgot how to be 'romantic'." He laughs, I remain quiet. It really bothers me that all the guys have something bad to say about Leah, when really she's the best thing that ever happened to me. He shows me his answers and I show him mine for about two minutes.

"Leah isn't so bad." He says breaking the silence between us.

"If she didn't hate you guys, you'd know how she really is. I bet you'd really like her."

"I just think she's a brat." He says flatly, and I know he's said it before.

"Yeah? What'd she ever do to you?"

"Let's just say, I worked shifts after school till like eight. Well. She kept aggravating Sam about how she had to work midnight to five. So to shut her up, Sam gave me the shift."

At first I didn't know what to say, I mean technically it did make Leah seem like a brat, but really who would want to work from midnight to five? "Why didn't Sam take it."

He gives me this look, "He likes to be home at night."

"Well, so do you." It does piss me off a bit. "I bet he just wants to stay home so he can bang Leah's cousin."

He laughs, "True." Then he shows me his answers. "You really don't talk much."

I wonder if he's kidding, "I guess."

I show him the last of my answers, taking on last whiff of him. "Mmm, thank you. I doubt I would have finished otherwise." I get up from the desk and return to mine, (Which is right beside him)

"You don't have to thank me."

I bit into my lip, "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, Lisette."

I roll my eyes, hating (and loving) the way he says my name. "You smell insanely good."

He just smiles, "I was thinking the same thing about you."

• • • •

I couldn't be more happy to get out of school that Friday. Since Leah had made a little promise to me saying that she would pick me up from school when she could I figured that meant today. So I went out to the parking lot, hoping that there was a possibility that she was there. It wasn't like I hadn't had a good day, I mean I'd gotten to talk to Embry, and do my homework with him. I smile, remembering the way he smells, like nature and all. It's weird that I've never really liked the smell of nature till now.

I'm not exactly sure what's going on in my head, why I'm even thinking about Embry, or the way he smells.

"Hey." _OMG_, if one more person scared the geebess outta 's Embry, he looks all concerned, "Leah's supposed to be picking you up?"

I nod, "But it's hot and I'm tired."

"Do you wanna go inside and sit down while you wait, it's way cooler in there."

"Not really." I can tell he really wants to help.

Somehow I find it insanely cute. "Mmm, could you walk me to Sue's. I really don't remember how to get there from here."

His face lights up, and it makes me blush. I look away. "Definitely." We start walking. Honestly, I know exactly how to get to Sue's from the school. It's just that I want him to walk with me, I want to know about him.

gSo what are you going to do when you get to Sue's?" He asks the exact question I was about to.

"Shower, Sleep." I say. I know I should be talking more, or even tell him that I might hang out with Leah, but I doubt he'll even care.

he smiles, "And do your homework."

I had totally forgot about that. "Definitely." Somewhere in my plans I had to keep my mind on homework.

"So- Did I tell you that you looked really pretty today?"My eyes stray from any part of him. I can't believe my ears, nor is mouth. Not only was Embry the most rude to me, Embry was always the one leading the guys on to pick on me. I thought of Embry ever morning I went for a run and all the horrible things he'd say about me. The only way I could keep the words Embry would say out of mind was if I didn't eat. I can't bring myself to believe that after all the nights I cried about the things that'd he'd said to me he'd be the one to say otherwise.

"You're crying- Gosh, I'm so sorry. Was it something I said?"

I shake my head yes, sill unable to say anything to him. The memory of the last time Embry had seen my cry blooms up in my head . "You threw rocks at me."

"What?"

I wipe the wetness from my cheek and look the opposite direction of him.

"The last time I saw you, before I left." I could never imagine that I'd cry this hard in front of anyone, let alone Embry. "You threw rocks at me."Finally I bring myself to look into his eyes, he looks terrible. Like I just told him about a death, like he could cry too.

"Lissette, look at me." I bring my eyes to him. He whips a tear from my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I am so sorry about everything I ever said to you. Please say you forgive me. I promise you, I will never hurt you again ."

My heart flutters, and I can't help but to believe him. I'm crying so hard that I can't answer. I shake my head. We walk the rest of the way without saying anything. Eventually I stopped crying, but Embry has never stopped with his guilt face, I can tell her is in deep remorse. Damn, I must look ridiculous. I can't even remember the last time I cried that hard.

"I'll do anything to make up to you, Lissa."

Still with all that I'm feeling it's impossible for me to look at him, to even answer him. I don't understand why he's saying all this to me, but I like it. I'm glad that he feels bad that he ruin me."Whenever you can forgive me is when I'll do that, okay?"

I just nod. A rush of happiness spills over me when I see the small blue house. I can't stand another second with him .

"Thanks." I say wiping my nose with the back of my hand.

"It's really no problem."

"Bye." I walk up to the door, and then turn around.

"Embry." I say, but I doesn't really come out with the voice I was hoping for. "You can't tell anyone you seen me cry okay?"

He shakes his head, "If you do I'll kick your ass." I smile, walking into the house."

"Hey, Sweet-cakes." It's Leah, sitting on the counter eating a cookie.

"Hey, Lee Lee."

"So, before you asks how my date was. You need to tell me why you've been crying."

Damn, how'd she notice. Maybe she'd seen what happened on the porch but I had stopped by the time I was here.

"Allergies."

"Allergies my ass! Who was that one the porch?"

"Leah, it's nothing. Is that flowers?"

"Yes, he brought them aren't they amazing? I mean I think it's pretty damn corny but other than that it was cute. He keep grabbing my hand and stuff, and he told me he thought it was cute that I eat like him." She crosses her legs. "And the he asked me to be his girlfriend. All in one date."

"Did he kiss you."

"No." She's still smiling. "I don't kiss on the first date." She puts both hands on either side of her hips. "Temptation though."

"Lee Lee, I think you're in loooooovvee."

"Fuck that word."

I smile, getting up from my seat in the kitchen and following Leah to the living room. "No, Fuck Sam, and your bitchass cousin."

"Drinks up to that."

She passes me her drink. I take a sip of it and it's strong. "Damn." I'm not even sure what it is. "We're going to see a movie."

"Really?"

"When?"

"Tuesday, maybe."

She takes her drink back, before I think about taking another sip.

"So how about we go on a little trip."

"What?"

"Well, you don't have to go to school on Monday, so I figured we should go out of town for a few days."

"Sure."

"Good, because I forgot how to be romantic, and you have to help learn again."

"Thank you." I say, my stomach growling.

"So we'll go shopping tomorrow, then we'll watch some romance movies, go shopping again, and have some." She bites into the steak. "Girl time."

I grin. I guess this would be fun.

Early Saturday, Leah and I went to a shoe store were Leah brought a two pair of high heels, and got me a pair of black flats. Then we went to a mall in Port Angles, and Leah got some lingerie from Victoria Secret. I got a beaded bra that made me boobs looks huge. I have to admit that I was just a bit jealous of Leah's thin and long body. Everything she'd tried on look perfect. That night we stayed in a hotel, and watched a few movies she'd rented; we both feel asleep on the couch watching Marley and Me.

On Sunday, for breakfast Leah attempted to make me eggs and breakfast, by the time I gotten off the couch the food was gone. I thought it was pretty funny, it was a good thing the former night I'd gotten full of beef jerky. At noon, somehow Lee Lee talked me into going to an amusement park. She promised that she wouldn't make me ride anything. After three rides, I was so tempted to ride, that I begged Leah to get on the twister with me (And ride that I'd probably pass out halfway through."

"Fatty, let's just go on this one." She points to a ride where you spend in circle repeatedly. "It looks fun."

"I don't want to get on that one!"

She grins, "It's you're say so, but you better not puke on me!"

"Ew! I'm not gonna puke."

"Alright."

Just as I thought halfway through the ride I was screaming my brains out. Leah cracked up beside me pulling her hand into mine. It helped a bit, but I needed an bigger hand, and a bigger person. Like Embry for instance, he has pretty big hands, and he's pretty buff and tall, I could hold on to him while we were upside down. He'd tell me that everything would be alright. I close my eyes hoping that it all is over, and all I see is his face. His gorgeous, tan, grumpy face. He's smiling at-

"It's over!" Leah yells, "Damn that was a rush."

I stumble out of the cart, my head it spinning. "That was your last ride!"

"It was only my first ride." I disagree, but my stomach is on Leah side.

"Here!" Leah passes me her blueberry slushy, but I can't stand to look at it, let alone have a sip of it. I push it away from me, letting her know that I don't want it. We walk for a little bit, and I come back to my senses. I can't believe the whole time I was on the ride all I could think about was Embry. Something was seriously wrong, I had to get him off my mind.

"I guess we'll call it a night!"

I shake my head, agreeing. The sun had gone down and all I wanted to do is rest in my own bed. I'm actually glad that Leah is having fun, she's smiling and happy.

"Do you wanna stay at my place?"

I just nod, leaning against her Jeep as she opens the door. I'm starting to get a headache from all the spinning. "I just want to sleep, Lee Lee."

"Aww, fatty!"

When I hear the click of the door, I open the door and fall into the backseat pushing the plastic bags aside. And I can't remember what else happened because I was asleep, dead asleep.

"We're home."

I open my eyes, and Leah has my arm around her shoulder. "You're acting like you're drunk of something."

"Wait! I need to get something from the house."

Leah starts laughing, "What do you need?"

"Stuff." I take my arm from around her shoulder. "I'll be right back."

"Whatever."

I leave Leah's lawn and walk three houses down the street. I see Sue's blue house, I look back at the house were I last seen Embry. I know this might be stupid but I'll do anything to see him. I check to see if Leah's went inside the house, her doors shut so I know she has. I cross the street, and go to the house. I knock on the door a few times, waiting that someone will answer.

The door opens and my heart is beating faster, "Is everything okay?" Damn it's Maya, Embry's mom.

"Yeah, it's fine, mmmm. Is Embry here?"

"No, I think he stayed with Jake. I'll tell him you came by okay."

"Thank you." I say to Maya who's waiting at the door behind me observing strongly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, hun."

"Yes Ma'am." She kisses my hair, and sends me out standing at the doorway watching me as I walk just a few houses back to Leah's.

Leah is already in the bed, and sound asleep. I take off my jeans and slip into Leah's bed

All I want is for the headache to go away.

I don't fall asleep instantly, I think about the last time I talked to Embry. How he apologized and promised to make it up to me. I seriously wanted him too, I wanted to get to know him. It'd been three long day since I'd seen him, and all I wanted was to get out of that bed, and go to Embry's. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, tugging onto one Leah's pillows.

• • •

_I feel warm hands glide up and down my sides. I open my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hands rubbing against me. My nose touches his, our lips are so close, that if I move a little closer to him they'll touch. I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers touching the curls of his hair. _

_He's big hands move done my hips, further to my thighs, though he doesn't touch were I've been longing for his touch. He softly lifts me onto the counter. His warm lips fall from my nose to my jawline. I shiver at the feeling of him nipping on my neck, his tongue splashes out, and I think I might just melt. His hands rise up to my side and then slowly they rise to my bare breast. He cups it first, then he rubs the pad of his thumb over my nipple, I moan falls out of my mouth as he twist my nipple between his index finger and thumb an electric shock spills through my body and ends at the place I wish he'd touch._

_His teeth graze my ear lobe, my hand explores his back as he kisses me until I can't take it anymore. I wrap my legs around his waist, and with my legs and arms I pull him closer to me. Now he's rubbing against my core, and he's own moans are releasing. He begins to grind his hard shaft into me and it's impossible to be keep quiet any longer. It sends me into head, and I'll do anything to have him inside me._

_I pull at his boxers, feeling like there is a brick wall between us. I play with the lining, and slip my fingers under them. It's not hard to pull them down, and I'm so excited because it's one last thing holding it back._

_He pulls my hips all the way to the edge of the counter, and finally his lips find mine, in seconds his tongue begins to explore the insides of my mouth, he's grinding into my heat. His hands a plucking at my nipples and all together he's sending of the edge. With all my effort I pull away from him, softly grasping his length into my hand. He shivers a bit, and then smashes his lips into mine. I move my hand back in forward, and then as I get to his tip I roll my thumb around him. He bucks his hips into my hand, I know he's close, so as quickly as I can. I let go of him, and wrap my legs around his bare waist._

"_I want you." I whimper and he leans down a bit until his tongue reaches my nipple, and I arch my back, and hadn't realized he'd raised me, and taken off my panties , all and a few seconds._

_He pulls me to the edge again, and he's so close to my wetness . . . _

I open my eyes, and I can't believe I was fantasying about Embry

**A/N Heeeeeheee (: Lisette fantasying about Embry? I think yes, Review and let me know if you like this chapter, right now! (: I'll put the next up when you revieww, adios amigo.**


	3. Some Things TO Think About

Hey guys! It's been forever since I've been on here, or been writing on this story. Lately I've been writing and revising on I Thought So, to make it better because, well I guess I became a better writer now?

I mean for anyone you guys was it hard to understand what was going on at times? Or we're you not sure what was going on? Well right now I'm fixing that by starting over with this story, fresh, with more descriptions and details so it will be easier for you guys to understand. I'm also working on more chapters for this story, and more interesting things, so review and give me anymore advice to help make this story an even better one (:

And also review telling me weather you think this is a good idea, and with things that I can improve on.

Love ya, Veroo (:


End file.
